


with his beloved detectives scent.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Realizing Love, Scents & Smells, a little ooc i guess? or a lot, falling in love woo, takes place in winter, they are adults, this is a saiouma fan fic-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He heard a few strangled noises, and the sound of someone swiping off the dust off the bench. Ouma narrowed his eyes, tiredly looking over to have his heart jump in his chest. He gave an expressionless stare, seeing Saihara seated next to him. A frivolous grin was immediately on him, putting his masquerade on and bringing his fingers up to his lips as he mischievously glimpsed at the boy beside him."Nishishi, how do we keep finding each other like this! I swear your stalking me, Saihara-chan~" Ouma watched the boy bristle at the comment, and turn a deep red from embarrassment. It really wasn't a lie though, they kept meeting on odd coincidences.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	with his beloved detectives scent.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you guys like, did this as a little stress relief thing.

Ouma was shivering due to the chilly bite of the wind, he raised his checked scarf towards his face, burying inside of it. Even with the layers of wool he'd put on since it'd been turning winter, the cold still seemed to have numbed his poor body. He shoved his hands in his pockets begrudgingly, watching the people walk along the sidewalk with belated interest. He was sitting on a dusty bench, (at least half of it was covered by dust, luckily he was sitting on a clean area) posture sagging into the bench.

He heard a few strangled noises, and the sound of someone swiping off the dust off the bench. Ouma narrowed his eyes, tiredly looking over to have his heart jump in his chest. He gave an expressionless stare, seeing Saihara seated next to him. A frivolous grin was immediately on him, putting his masquerade on and bringing his fingers up to his lips as he mischievously glimpsed at the boy beside him.

"Nishishi, how do we keep finding each other like this! I swear your stalking me, Saihara-chan~" Ouma watched the boy bristle at the comment, and turn a deep red from embarrassment. It really wasn't a lie though, they kept meeting on odd coincidences.

"W-well I-I was just shopping for Christmas decorations." Saihara stammered, not fully gaining his composure and then muttered something in his scarf.

"What about you, Ouma?" Saihara asked, his gaze on Ouma's violet eyes. His chesire grin widened even further, scripted lines in his head and expectations of reactions as he answered the question.

"Oh! I was just heading over to my super, duper secret evil organizations base! Wait.. Now Saihara-chan knows my base is around here! Oops." Ouma said with a tilt of his head, purple locks moving smoothly with him.

"Looks like you have to die now! Nishishi~" Ouma giggled into his hands, and then recoiled with a squeak, jeez they were cold as ice! He quickly plunged his hands into the warmth of his pockets again. He saw Saihara watch intently at his little *squeak-up*, and he regained his calm continuing his charade.

"That was a lie.." Saihara said with a fond smirk, and for another day Ouma almost had a heart attack.

"Nishishi! My beloved Saihara knows me so well! Of course I'd never say where my secret base was! I was just taking a walk, after all The Supreme Leader needs to make his plans for world domination!" His lavender orbs glinting with excitement, seeing Saihara simper at his antics. A comfortable silence blanketed the air around them, cotton in his ears and the chatter from the busy street blocked as he took the opportunity to scoot closer to Saihara. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him, but he could have sworn he saw Saihara move closer as well.

Ouma tried to repress the shake that was going throughout his body, his teeth chattering. He'd known the observant detective would catch onto this detail, another gaze aimed at him as he trembled against the cold, seeing Saihara watch his vulnerability.

"Ouma.. Are you.. cold?" A sweat ran down Ouma's face, vigorously shaking his head at the statement.

"Supreme Leaders don't get cold! In fact I was born resistant to the cold!" Ouma said ludicrously, content with the befuddled stare that Saihara gave him. He had to continue with the act after all!

Until he felt something pressing against the back of his head gently, running down to his neck as something warm was attached there above his own scarf, and his breath hitched as the force shyly moved away. There was a very fluffy scarf enwrapped around his neck like a ribbon on a giftbox, and he blinked.

"Y-you don't have to lie about everything you know, if you want help just ask." Saihara spoke with a soft tone, nervously sitting back in his seat as he warily watched Ouma's reaction.

Ouma really wanted to retort, but his senses were getting lost as he basked in the velvety fabric of the scarf. He was getting dizzier, realizing it was Saihara's scarf, and he could smell his lingering scent on the material. In a moment of weakness he let himself get lost, and he drew back into the fluffiness of the scarf.

"..." Ouma stayed silent.

━━━━━━━━━━

Ouma borrowed Saihara's scarf for the rest of the day, Saihara insisted, like the worry wart he was. Ouma opened his apartment complex, locking the door and heading straight to his room. He flopped down on his bed, reluctantly taking off the scarf from where it nested itself, and eyeing it, running his fingers through the fibers of wool.

This..was..bad

He thought to himself, resolve slipping away as he hugged the scarf to his chest, cuddling up against it and smelling it, feeling peaceful snug against the scarf. Ouma really felt as if he was on cloud nine.

And well, what had been a simple crush had developed into something more.

He loved Saihara. He really, really loved him.

His world was in darkness as he thought that, eyes drooping.

Right there he fell asleep, a coy smile on his face.

With his beloved detectives scent.


End file.
